A smile can change everything
by Godmothersoph
Summary: Comment une petite fille peut tout changer au sein d'une équipe; Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

C'était une matinée plus que normale pour toute l'équipe. Pas d'enquête en vue, tout le monde espérait que la journée se terminerait ainsi. Ils voulaient tous profiter d'un bon Week-end de repos après la semaine qui fut très chargée. Vers 2:00pm Antonio remonta les escaliers énergiquement et tout le monde fut surpris par ses gestes. Lui qui était très calme normalement.

\- Il y a un braquage en cours dans une épicerie dans le coin. Deux morts et au moins un blessé d'après les officiers sur place.

Voight qui était sorti ne tarda pas à se mettre en route :

\- Je veux tout le monde équipé et près dans 5min. Antonio c'est quoi l'adresse ?

-56 Baker street, près de la mairie.

-Allez on bouge !

Tout le monde alla se préparer et 15 min plus tard toute l'équipe était sur place, d'autres officiers en train d'attendre les ordres pour l'assaut. Voight prit vite en charge les commandes et les braqueurs, deux jeunes délinquants furent vite stoppés et mis en cellule pour connaître leur motif. Ce n'était qu'une petite épicerie après tout et les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur n'étaient pas des personnes ayant une grande fortune ou une position dans une grosse société. L'équipe rentra au poste environ 1 heure plus tard et commença à regarder les antécédents des victimes voir si elles avaient des liens tandis-que Voight et Olinsky allèrent interroger les deux braqueurs dans la cage.

Pov de Voight :

-Alors vous deux lança Voight en ouvrant la porte de la cage suivit de Alvin.

Les deux garçons baissèrent les têtes ne voulant pas rentrer dans le champ de vison de Hank Voight. Ils connaissaient bien ses méthodes, à vrai dire dehors dans les rues de Chicago tout le monde les connaissait. Voight avait une sacrée réputation ainsi que toute son équipe.

\- Pourquoi braquer un petit commerce au coin de la rue ? Hein ?

Mark le plus âgé des deux leva la tête et lui cracha à la figure. Ce qui fit rire son frère jean mais pas Hank et Alvin. Au contraire Alvin prit Jean par le bras et l'emmena en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire pour l'isoler de son frère.

\- Lachez moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit . Cria Jean

Son frère qui avait vu le désarroi et la peur de son petit frère qui n'avait que 17ans lui cria avant qu'il ne soit en dehors de son champ de vision.

\- Jean tu te tais ! Ne dis pas un mot je gère la situation, demande un avocat !

-Maintenant que nous sommes seuls toi et moi tu vas me dire la vérité ! Lança Voight

\- Vous pouvez aller vous faire voir, je ne dirais rien sans la présence de mon avocat !

\- Oh tu veux jouer à ça gamin, et bien on va jouer. Tu as 19 ans ce qui veut dire que je peux t'inculper d'un double homicide volontaire et ton petit frère n'attendra que 1 ans avant de te rejoindre en prison pour le reste de vos jours.

Pov d'Alvin :

Alvin emmena Jean dans la salle d'interrogatoire et le fit s'asseoir sur le banc en le menottant au tuyau du radiateur.

-Jean c'est ça ? Alors tu viens d'avoir ton diplôme ? c'est tôt pour ton age tu dois être brillant. Pourquoi tu t'es laisse embarquer par ton grand frère alors ? Pour l'argent ?

\- je ne vous dirais rien sans la présence d'un avocat. J'ai tous les droits de me taire ! Et laissez mon grand frère tranquille aussi.

\- Donc, tu as peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal si tu demandes un avocat. Réfléchis bien Jean, si tu demandes un avocat cela veut dire que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher. Tu peux éviter de la peine de prison si tu es le premier à parler tu sais ?

\- Je ne veux pas que mon frère prenne tout, ce serait injuste et puis de toute façon vous n'avez rien contre moi.

\- Certes on a rien contre toi et on ne peut pas faire grand chose puisque tu es mineur mais au contraire on peut très bien relier ton frère au deux personnes mortes dans le magasin.

\- NON, vous n'avez pas le droit et vous ne pouvez pas ! Ce n'était même pas nous qui avons tiré ! C'était l'un des gars avec nous.

\- Mais il n'y avait personne avec vous, tous les témoins ont dit qu il n'y avait que vous !

\- C'est faux il y avait bien quelqu'un mais vous êtes trop aveugles pour l'avoir remarqué dans les personnes a terre.

Tout d'un coup , Atwater toqua à la porte et demanda a Alvin de venir avec lui. Alvin lui fit un signe de la tête et le suivit, toujours avec cet air paisible.

Pendant ce temps Antonio était allé chercher Voight en bas, lorsqu'il fut en bas il vit Voight avec la mâchoire du jeune entre ses mains entrain de le questionner à la façon Voight.

\- Sergent, désolé de vous déranger, on a besoin de vous en haut.

\- Aidez moi, il est complètement fou !

\- J'arrive Antonio, laisse moi encore deux minutes.

\- C'est vraiment important. C'est au sujet d'un enfant.

\- J'arrive. Hank lâcha son emprise du gamin et ferma la porte de la grille avant de suivre les pas d'Antonio qui était en train de remonter sur les dires sarcastiques de Mark

\- ON abandonne déjà Sergent. Je pensais que c'était vous qui contrôlez tout ici ? Oh puisque vous y êtes je voudrais un coca s-il vous plaît serveur !

Le rire de Mark s'éteignait peu a peu au fur et a mesure qu Antonio et Voight montaient les marches jusqu'à ne plus se faire entendre du tout.

Tout le monde était regroupé dans la pièce principale. Erin se leva et accrocha la photo d'une petite fille tandis que Jay écrivit au dessus de celle-ci : Lila Wouldcomb, fille de la première victime Emma Wouldcomb.

Atwater commença :

\- Nous avons cherché des liens de parenté entre nos deux victimes mais rien. Emma Wouldcomb, mère célibataire de Lila Wouldcomb, caissière dans un supermarché Son mari est mort i ans lors d'une mission en Afghanistan.

Erin continua sur la petite fille en disant qu'elle a 4 ans, semble être bien nourrie et traitée avec sa maman et qu elle est à son cours de piscine en ce moment.

\- J'ai contacté la DCFS et je leur ai dit qu'on la mettait sous protection rapprochée jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve la raison du braquage et pourquoi on s'en est pris a sa maman.

\- Et pour l'autre victime ? Et le gérant du magasin ? Demanda Voight

\- Heu, l'autre victime était Gérard Schullss, retraité, 74 ans. Pas de passé douteux, même pas une contravention. Il a un fils en dehors du pays, on a essaye de le contacter mais il n'a pas répondu. J'ai chargeais un agent en bas de réessayer plus tard, on ne sait jamais. Répondit Jay

Jay se tourna vers Erin et lui lança un regard qui disait « vas-y, demande-lui ». Il lui donna un petit cou de coude et Erin souffla en levant les yeux et demanda à Voight si ils pouvaient allé chercher la petite Lisa Wouldcomb et la ramener ici après.

\- Allez-y. Je veux Atwater et Olinsky sur les caméras de surveillance du magasin pour voir qui des deux gamins a tiré e..

\- Hank, le gamin m'a dit que ce n'était pas eux qui avaient tiré mais un autre complice qui s'est caché avec les témoins au sol lorsque l'on est arrivé !

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Bon voyez avec vos Ci si ils n'ont rien entendu dans le coin, je vais passer quelques appels.

Sur ce, Voight partit dans son bureau et tout l'équipe se mit à travailler, voulant résoudre cette affaire vite, avant la tombé de la nuit.

Jay et Erin ,eux, partirent en direction de la piscine. Erin conduisait bien sur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Lila était entrain de nager dans la piscine avec ses amies et suivait très attentivement les consignes du maître nageur pour une petite de 4 ans. Ils entrèrent dans la piscine et furent stoppés par la dame de l'accueil :

\- Excusez moi mais qui êtes-vous ?

Jay prit les devants :

\- Chicago pd, nous sommes venus récupérer la petite Lila Wouldcomb.

Au même moment nous lui montrâmes notre badge et elle nous donna juste un signe de la tête en direction du bocal d'où l'on pouvait voir presque toute la piscine et en disant :

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Nous nous rendîmes dans le bocal ou l'on vit avec surprise beaucoup de parents qui étaient entrain d'attendre leur enfant certainement.

Pov Erin

Je commençais à me tortiller les doigts. Jay me vit et me prit la main

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a babe ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à la petite. Je ne veux pas la blesser. Je sais à quel point cela va être dur pour elle. Elle n'a que 4 ans, Jay...

\- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas y arriver et puis je suis la, on peut compter l'un sur l'autre.

Au même moment, le cours de Lila venait de se terminer et le professeur faisait un debriefing avec les petits :

\- Je suis content de vous les enfants vous avez bien travaillé aujourd'hui. On se revoit la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas de dire a vos parents d'amener des choses a manger pour le super goûté!

Tous les enfants rigolèrent et sautèrent de joie. On sait a quel point ils aiment les goûters. Lisa aussi adorait ça surtout le chocolat :

\- Je suis sure que ma maman va faire un énorme gâteau au chocolat moi !

\- Tu lui dis d'en garder pour moi, je veux le goûter moi ce gâteau !

\- Oui monsieur, je vous promets de garder une part pour vous !

Lila était une petite fille pleine de joie et qui était très polie et intelligente pour son jeune age. Elle adorait parler et faire des blagues aux adultes. C'est pour cela qu'elle prit son bonnet rose et le remplit avec l'eau de la piscine avant de le jeter sur M. Lakez en rigolant de tous ses poumons.

\- Oh toi tu vas le regretter.

\- Non pas moi s'il vous plaît disait-elle en rigolant et en mettant ses petites mains devant son visage.

M. Lakez l'attrapa et la jeta dans le petit bassin. Lisa ressortit en rigolant, ses cheveux blonds bouclés tous collés a son petit visage et sortit vite avant de rejoindre ses amies sous la douche.

Erin et Jay qui avaient vu toute la scène rigolaient intérieurement et virent passer Lila a toute vitesse devant la fenêtre avant qu'elle se retourne et crie a son professeur :

\- Au revoir monsieur, a la semaine prochaine.

-Au revoir Lila, fait attention a toi ! La semaine prochaine je pourrais me transformer en petit soldat pour te faire plein de chatouille si tu m'embêtes !

-Mais non, c'est pas possible ça ! Ça existe pas.

Elle partit en rigolant et se doucha vite pensant que sa maman l'attendait comme a son habitude sur le banc dans le bocal pour lui sécher les cheveux. Elle enfila vite sa petite robe blanche a fleur rose avec un ruban rose qui lui entourait la taille et sortit du vestiaire prête à raconter ce qu'elle avait fait a son cours de piscine et ce qu'elle avait appris mais a sa plus grande tristesse elle ne vit pas sa maman et commença à la chercher :

\- Maman... Maman ou tu es ?

On voyait l'inquiétude et les larmes qui arrivaient sur le petit visage de Lila.

Erin qui avait vu la scène, s'accroupit devant Lila et celle-ci sursauta de peur et lui demanda si elle savait ou était sa maman

\- Je suis dessolée sweetheart mais ta maman ne viendra pas te chercher. Je suis Erin et voici Jay mon partenaire, nous sommes venus te récupérer.

\- Mais, c'est pas possible, ma maman ne m'oublierait jamais. En plus elle doit me sécher les cheveux ! Je suis trop petite moua...

\- je peux t'aider si tu veux pour tes cheveux ?

\- je veux bien mais avant vous devez me dire qui vous êtes ? Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas aller avec des personnes que l'on ne connaissait pas.

Jay lui répondit amusé par la question de la petite :

\- Nous sommes de la police, nous arrêtons les méchantes personnes.

\- Ah oui !J'adore les policiers ! Atchoum... Pardon

Erin prit la petite par les mains et l'emmena vers les sèche-cheveux en lui disant : Toi, on va te sécher les cheveux avant que tu n'attrapes froid !

-Tu as dis comme ma maman..

Erin regarda Jay avant de mettre la petite sous le sèche-cheveux. Elle lui sécha les cheveux délicatement de peur de lui faire mal et au bout de 5 minutes Lila lui dit que elle en avait marre d'attendre debout. Erin considéra donc que ses cheveux étaient assez sec, elle lui demanda donc d'aller mettre ses chaussures pour qu'ils puissent partir.

\- Regarde mes chauzures Erin ! Maman me les a acheté hier.

Elle montra ses petites ballerines noires avec une fleur accrochée sur le coté. Erin se baissa a sa hauteur et lui dit :

\- Elles sont superbes, Lila, ça te dis qu'on aille manger une glace avant d'aller au district avec les agents de polices qui te montrerons plein de super truc ?

\- Ouiii ! Une glace, je pourrais avoir plein de sirop de chocolat déçu ?

\- Et plein de confettis aussi n'est ce pas Erin ?, rétorqua Jay amusé par la réaction de la petite.

\- Oui bien sur qui ne met pas de confettis et de sirop de chocolat déçu. Répondit Erin en suivant le petit jeu des deux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire des chatouilles a Lila.

\- Arrête s'il te plaît, z'en peux plus.

\- Seulement si tu me fait un câlin alors.

Lila se rapprocha de Erin et lui fit un gros câlin. Jay regarda les deux filles, attendri par l'instinct maternel de Erin envers cette petite fille qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas il y a 1heures.

\- Allez, on y va sinon on ne va pas pouvoir prendre de glace parce que il n'y en aura plus !

\- Oh non, vite. Mais est-ce que Jay va venir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il reste tout seul, z'est pas cool quand on est tout seul.

Erin regarda Jay, le cœur brisé par ce que la petite venait de dire. Elle n'était pas encore au courant que elle, elle sera seul désormais. Que sa maman n'est plus la et que elle n'a pas d'autre famille.

Jay pris Lila dans ses bras et lui répondit :

\- Bien sur que je viens, je ne raterais jamais une occasion de manger une glace avec plein de chocolat .

Lila sourit et Erin rigola de la façon dont Jay lui parlait. Erin se baissa pour prendre le sac charlotte aux fraises de Lila et suivit Jay et Lila dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils sont passés devant la dame de l'accueille Lila commença à vouloir se libérer des bras de Jay et demanda :

\- S'il te plaît, jay est ce que tu peux me laisser dire au revoir à la dame

\- Bien sur vas-y, c'est très gentil de ta part.

Sur ceux il la posa doucement et elle se dirigea vers Amandine, la dame qui s'occupe de l'accueille de la piscine. Erin se rapprocha de Jay et lui prit la main. Il baissa son regard et croisa celui de Erin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

-Rebonzour, Amandine ! Je voulais te dire au revoir.

\- Salut lil, t'as bien nagé ?

\- Oui, j'ai même fait un gros plouff dans l'eau.

Lila mimait en même temps son 'gros plouf' comme elle disait en bougeant ses bras en faisant en sorte que cela fasse un gros cercle autour d'elle.

\- Oh j'espère que tu as éclaboussé tout le monde.

\- Oui et j'ai même mouillé Mr Lakez ! c'était trop drôle.

\- Je suis contente pour toi, bon faut que je retourne travailler, à la semaine prochaine lil'

\- A la semaine prochaine.

Lila sortit de derrière le comptoirs et lui fit un grand signe de la main avant de prendre la main que Erin lui tendait.

\- On y va Lila ?

\- Oui, on va manger une glace.

Lila sautillait et Erin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle commençait à apprécier la petite, plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, avec ses petits zozotement et ses beau yeux bleus qui inspire le bonheur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Erin attacha Lila dans le fauteuil que l'agent Detaile lui avait donné pour la petite. Lila semblait toute excitée à l'idée d'aller manger une glace et d'aller au poste de police voir tous les agents en uniforme.

\- Est-ce que le vendeur de glace est loin ?

\- Non il est juste à coté, ne t'inquiète pas il y en aura encore quand on y sera.

Lila sourit à Erin et tourna la tête vers le fauteuil passager avant où se trouvait Jay entrain de regarder son téléphone.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Jay ? Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui conduit ?

\- Alors ça, c'est une très bonne question ! Tu devrais demander à Erin. C'est elle qui ne veut pas que je conduise. Et je suis entrain d'envoyer un message à mon patron pour lui dire qu'on t'emmène manger une glace avant d'aller au poste.

\- Ah oui sinon il va hausser la voix parce que il ne sera pas content !

\- C'est ça t'as tout compris.

\- Et du coup Erin pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Jay conduire ?

Erin était en train de s'asseoir après avoir bien pris soin de regarder si Lila était bien attachée.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. C'est ma voiture et je préfère quand c'est moi qui dirige.

\- D'accord, désolée Jay, mais c'est Erin qui décide ze crois.

Erin hocha la tête en direction de Jay et il fit mine d'être déçu, ce qui fit rire Lila. Après 5 minutes de voiture, ils étaient arrivés au glacier. Lila descendit toute heureuse et excitée :

\- Vite, vite Erin et Jay on va manger une glace !

\- Attends-nous, et fais attention aux voitures.

\- Oui, oui.

Erin prit la main de Lila dans la sienne et Jay mit son bras autour de la taille de Erin. Il ne raterait pour rien une occasion de mettre ses bras autour de la femme qu'il aime. Ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique, remplit de rêves pour tous les petits enfants : des glaces, du chocolat et des bonbons à profusion. Lila se dirigea directement vers les glaces et resta scotchée devant la diversité Jay s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ? Chocolat, vanille, pistache.

\- Chocolat ! Avec plein de coulis et des pépites de toutes les couleurs.

La dame lui répondit :

-C'est partit, ce sera tout ?

En regardant Jay et Erin. Erin lui regarda Jay et répondit :

\- Heu, juste une boule chocolat pour moi et pour toi

\- Pareil, on reste soft pour une fois.

La caissière les encaissa et une fois assise Lila ne se fit pas prier et mangea toute sa glace en un rien de temps, sous le regard attentif des deux équipiers. Au bout de 10 minutes, tout le monde avait fini sa glace et Lila commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Après 1 heure de piscine c'était plutôt normal pour une petite de 4 ans d'être fatiguée s'était dit Erin. Jay la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la voiture de l'autre côté de la rue, suivi de près par Erin. Une fois que Jay l'eut accrochée, Lila eut tout juste le temps de dire merci qu'elle s'endormit directement dans son fauteuil. Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard et prirent la direction du district 21. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Erin prit la petite dans les bras et Jay lui ouvrit la porte. Le sergent Platt regarda bizarrement Erin et la petite nichée dans ses bras et puis lança un regard confus vers Jay. Celui-ci s'arrêta et la regarda. Ils se regardèrent comme ça pendant un long moment avant que Platt ne lui fasse un signe de la tête. Erin pendant ce temps dessinait des petits cercles dans le dos de Lila pour essayer de la réveiller en douceur.

\- Hey, toi, ça va ?

\- On est où ?

\- Au district avec les agents de police. Tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, mais je suis fatiguée, ze veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Je sais ma puce, je sais mais on doit d'abord aller voir mon chef et si tu veux bien on va te poser des questions.

\- D'accord, mais après je veux aller voir ma maman.

Des larmes commençaient à couler de sa joue et ça brisait Erin de la voir dans cet état. Jay se retourna et Lila tendit ses bras vers Jay pour qu'il la prenne. Erin le lui passa et mit sa main sur la scanner pour ouvrir la grille afin d'accéder à l'étage. Jay monta derrière Erin avec la petite sur sa hanche droite. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, toute l'équipe les regarda mais ils firent impasse sur leurs commentaires et se dirigèrent directement dans la break room. Jay posa délicatement la petite sur le sofa et partit en direction du bureau de Voight avec Erin lorsqu'il fut interrompu par les pleurs de la petite. Erin et lui se retournèrent et Erin s'assit près de la petite et la berça doucement en fredonnant la musique que Camille Voight lui fredonnait quand elle avait 15ans. Et même si elle détestait ça, elle admet que ça la calmait quand elle était au plus mal.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ma puce, Ça va pas, tu as mal quelque part ?

\- J'ai... j'ai envie de m.. ma maman.

\- Je sais ma puce mais ta maman ne viendra plus. Elle est partie avec les petits anges qui sont dans le ciel avec ton papa. Et elle te surveille et elle veut que tu sois forte et que tu t'amuses avec toutes tes amies et que tu profites de chaque instant.

\- C'est vrai ? Les petits anges vont bien s'occuper de mes parents ? Mais c'est qui qui va s'occuper de moi alors ?

\- Oui ils vont bien s'occuper d'eux, tu n'es pas seule Lila, il y a moi et Jay qui sommes la et puis tu as tous tes amies.

Au même moment Hank entra dans la pièce et lança son fameux regard à Erin et Jay pour leur dire qu'il fallait qu'il leur parle. Erin regarda Jay et puis Lila qui était niché dans ses bras sur ses genoux.

\- Hey, sweety, tu veux bien être forte pour moi et rester ici avec mon amie Kim pendant que je vais parler avec Jay à Hank, notre chef?

\- Non, je ne veux pas que vous partiez, je vais être toute seule et je ne connais pas ton amie.

La petite recommença à pleurer, elle ne voulait pas être seule et elle avait très bien compris que sa maman ne reviendrait pas et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule. Elle commençait à faire confiance à Jay et Erin et ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Non, ne pleure pas, on va revenir juste après et tu sais tu peux demander à Kim si elle veut bien te donner de quoi dessiner si tu veux et tu me fais un beau dessin pour moi et Jay. Ça te va ? On ne sera pas long, tu as ma parole.

La petite baissa la tête et la hocha légèrement. Erin déposa un bisou sur son front et se leva en laissant Kim qui était venue entre temps prendre sa place. Erin se dirigea vers le bureau de Hank ou Jay et lui l'attendait, elle se retourna une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce où se trouvait Lila puis voyant que Kim gérait la situation entra dans le bureau de Voight.

Pov de Kim

Je m'assis à côté de la petite ne sachant pas trop comment m'y prendre. Je sais comment m'y prendre normalement avec les enfants, j'ai l'une des nièces les plus adorables mais la, je ne connais pas cette petite et sa situation est des plus difficiles surtout pour une petite de cette age.

\- Salut, moi c'est Kim et toi ?

\- Ze m'appelle Lila.

\- C'est très jolie comme prénom ça !

Kim posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer et Lila la regarda dans les yeux avec ses yeux pleins de larmes et lui demanda :

\- Merci c'est ma maman qui l'a choisi, elle m'a dit que c'était parce que les lilas zont les plus jolies fleurs mais Est-ce que Erin va bientôt revenir ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bientôt revenir, ça te dit de lui dessiner un beau dessin, cela lui fera sûrement plaisir, je peux te montrer comment on dessine des lilas si tu veux ? Je suis sure que Erin adore ses fleurs.

\- Oui, comme ça elle aura un zouvenir de moi.

\- C'est ça. Allez viens t'installer à la table ce sera plus simple pour dessiner tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si, maman dit touzours qu'il faut un bon plan de travail pour bien travailler !

\- Tout à fait, attends la je reviens je vais nous chercher des crayons et des feuilles.

Pendant que les deux filles étaient occupées à faire leur dessin, Voight avait une discussion avec Jay et Erin au sujet de la garde de la petite et des informations qu'ils avaient peut être pu récupérées.

\- Qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire ? Avez-vous réussi à avoir quelque chose de la petite ?

\- Lila, elle s'appelle Lila Hank. Rétorqua Erin

\- D'accord Lila. Vous avez quelque chose Halstead ?

\- Non sergent, elle n'a que 4 ans je pense qu'il faut qu'on gagne sa confiance avant. Et avec le temps elle parlera certainement.

\- Vrai, j'ai eu la DCFS et je leur ai dit que elle irait avec deux de mes agents en protection, j'ai pense que vous voudriez bien ? Ai-je raison ?

\- Oui, merci Hank, pour tout te dire j'allais de le demander, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente rejeter par nous, elle a déjà beaucoup à endurer ce serait trop dure.

Erin regarda Jay qui lui fit un signe de la tête, il savait ce que sa petite amie allait faire, il s'en doutait et cela ne la gênait pas du tout, lui aussi appréciait la petite. Et Lila semblait s'être accrochée plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient à eux donc c'était juste évident qu'elle reste avec eux durant l'enquête du moins.

\- Bien je vous donne le reste de la journée, essayez de la faire parler.

\- Hank ce n'est qu'une enfant, laisse lui du temps, on s'en charge.

Sur ceux, Erin et Jay sortirent du bureau et Hank se rassit sur sa chaise et essaya de raisonner en se disant que c'était la bonne décision et que Jay arriverait à garder ses distances et ses sentiments à part envers la petite et qu'il résonnerait Erin.

Au moment ou Lila vit Jay et Erin sur le seuil de la porte, elle sauta de sa chaise et fit peur à Kim au même moment qui semblait très concentrée dans le dessin qu'elles étaient entrain de faire.

\- Erin !

Lila sauta dans les bras de Erin et lui fit un gros câlin. Pour elle cela faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient partis alors que cela ne faisait en réalité que 10 minutes à peine.

\- Hey, doucement toi, sinon je vais tomber par terre.

\- Désolée, ze voulais pas.

\- Non c'est pas grave, Jay et moi avions une question à te poser.

\- Je vais vous laisser entre vous, salut Lila c'était cool, on se revoit bientôt. Dit Kim qui ne voulait pas les déranger.

Erin murmura un merci avant d'aller s'asseoir avec Jay et Lila sur ses genoux autour de la table. Jay prit les devants :

\- Hey Lil', c'est toi qui a fait tous ses beaux dessins ?

\- Oui, il y en a un pour toi et un pour Erin.

\- Merci, sweety, c'est très joli, j'adore les fleurs.

\- C'est Kim qui m'a dit que tu aimais les fleurs alors j'en ai fait pleins et t'as vu j'ai même fait des lilas ! Kim m'a montré comment on les dessinait !. Rétorqua Lila à Erin.

Elle décocha son plus beau sourire et Erin ne put s'empêcher et lui donna un bisou sur la joue pour la remercier. Jay leva sa main et Lila lui fit un check explosif ce qui fit rire Jay et Lila mais pas Erin. On sait tous qu'elle n'aime pas du tout les check explosifs.

\- Bon un peu de sérieux s'il vous plaît. Lança Erin sur le ton de la rigolade.

Lila regarda Jay et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de dire :

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez madame. « Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer » Alors Lila ça te dirait de venir chez moi et Erin cette nuit ?

\- Je vais dormir avec vous ? Dans votre chez vous ? Vous ne me laisserez pas toute seule hein ?

\- Non, tu ne sera plus jamais seule ! Promis, croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer. Répondit Erin en tendant la main au milieu, vite suivit par celle de Jay. Lila posa sa main dessus en souriant avant de leur demander :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais dormir avec vous ? Dans votre lit ? J'ai peur d'être toute seule, en plus j'ai pas mon doudou pour me protéger.

\- Bien sur que tu peux dormir avec nous, et on ira acheter quelques trucs demain, comme ça tu pourra choisir ce que tu veux. Rétorqua Jay en regardant Erin en cherchant son approbation qui lui fut directement donnée sans même réfléchir. Les deux amoureux voulaient que la petite se sente comme chez elle.

\- Merci. Perzonne n'a fait tout ça pour moi ! Zamais.

Lila sauta dans les bras de Jay et lui souffla à l'oreille si ils pouvaient y aller maintenant. Elle était fatiguée et voulait faire une sieste . Après tout il était 3:10pm, c'était depuis longtemps l'heure de la sieste et on pouvait voir des signes de fatigues apparaître sur le petit visage de Lila. Jay regarda Erin et ils partirent en direction de la voiture, Lila dans les bras de Jay, somnolant déjà et Erin à coté tenant la main libre de Jay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'appartement, Lila dormait depuis longtemps. Le trajet n'avait pas été long mais il avait suffit à bercer la petite pour qu'elle s'endorme. Erin gara la 300 devant le bâtiment pendant que Jay décrochait Lila en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de dormir après ce début de journée plus que riche en émotion. Ils montèrent et Erin ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, enleva ses chaussures et alla allumer les lumières tandis que Jay essayait lui aussi d'enlever ses chaussures avec Lila dans ses bras. C'était une des règles chez eux : pas de chaussures dans l'appartement.

\- Tu la pose sur le canapé, on va la laisser dormir un peu elle en a besoin. Dit Erin en caressant doucement la joue de la petite.

Jay alla poser gentillement Lila sur le canapé en lui enlevant ses chaussures avant de lui mettre le plaid qui était posé sur le déçu du canapé. Lila se tourna directement vers le dos du canapé et se mit en petite boule ce qui fit rire Jay et Erin. Jay se rapprocha de Erin, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et lui dit :

\- Je vais faire un goûté pour la petite, va te reposer toi.

\- Non, j'ai pas envie de me reposer je vais plutôt faire quelque recherche pour l'affaire, j'aimerai la boucler vite pour qu'on ai notre Week-end entier. Non ?

\- Hum hum, une Week-end avec toi est un week-end des plus réussi.

Jay se pencha et embrassa Erin, amoureusement comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Erin sourit a travers le baiser et se retourna pour aller prendre son ordinateur dans leur chambre tandis-que Jay alla dans la cuisine ouverte pour faire des gaufres. Il s'est dit que Lila aimerait sûrement ça, c'est une petite fille gourmande après tout et Erin l'aiderait sûrement à finir les gaufres. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça.

Erin s'installa sur la table à manger, elle pouvait ainsi voir son petit ami et la petite en même temps. Après tout, elle gardait ses vieilles habitudes et aimait avoir le contrôle de tout.

 _Au district_

Après le départ de Jay, Erin et la petite toute l'équipe s'étaient concentrées sur ce troisième complice. Hank et Alvin étaient retournés voir le plus jeune des frères pour essayer d'en savoir plus mais rien et Mark n'en dit pas plus, voulant faire le caïd. Jean leur fit tout de même une description de cet homme :

\- Il est grand et a des yeux noirs qui vous transpercent. Il est plus âgé que mon frère et moi, ça c'est sur mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le plan.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui clochait ? Demanda Voight

-Pas grand chose, juste que il voulait absolument que l'on aille à ce magasin et à cette heure précise. On a bien essayait de lui demander pourquoi avec mon frère mais il ne nous a rien dit.

\- Ok merci, on va vous envoyé au bureau général, restez en ville au cas ou. Rétorqua Voight sur un ton qui ne laissait pas pensait que c'était un conseil mais plus un ordre.

Voight et Olinski sortir et laissèrent un agent prendre jean pour l'emmener. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce et Voight demanda à Mouse de faire un portrait de cet homme et de lancer un avis de recherche.

-Sergent, on a trouvait quelque chose à l'aide des caméras. Lança Atwater en accrochant une photo au tableau. On pouvait y voir une personne s'enfuyant du magasin par la porte de derrière.

\- Cette photo a été prise 5min après que l'on soit partie, on s'est dit avec Antonio que peut être c'était le gars que l'on cherchait et qu'il avait du être interrogé par un des agents qui été en charge d'interroger les témoins.

\- Allez voir qui été en charge d'interroger les témoins, je veux un nom au plus vite. Alvin prend Burgess et va à la morgue.

Toute l'équipe se déplaça vite, Olinsky un peu retissant de devoir aller a la morgue avec Burgess mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Atwater et Antonio revinrent 15min plus tard, ils grimpèrent les escaliers et Antonio appela :

\- Voight, on tient quelque chose !

Hank sortit de son bureau et demanda ce qu'il avait trouvé.

\- On avait raison, il a été interrogé par l'agent Julier qui a pris sa déposition avec grand soin, on a un nom : Tim Bulzard. Tiens Mouse tu peux vérifier s'il te plaît ? Demanda Kevin

\- Ouais sans problème, donne moi ça, hum alors voyons voir . Ok c'est un braqueur de renommé, plusieurs voles à l'étalage, détention d'otages, drogues et encore plein de truc, il a un jolie cassier celui-la. Pas de famille enregistrée mais une petite amie : Emma Estradon. Mais on a plus de signe d'elle depuis 2 ans. Je vais ajouter son nom a notre portrait, ça ira sûrement plus vite.

\- Il a jamais été attrapé lui ? Pas de prison ? Demanda Antonio

\- Non, on n'a jamais eu assez de preuves.

Au même moment Olinsky remontait avec Burgess. Kim avait troquait son uniforme par des vêtements quotidien.

\- On revient juste de la morgue et on a détecté un taux de drogue élevait dans le sang de Emma Wouldcomb mais pas chez l'autre victime. Intervient Kim

\- Quelle genre de drogue ? Demanda soudainement Mouse d'un ton interlocuteur.

\- Heu, le médecin légiste dit que ça ressemble a la nouvelle qui vient de sortir sur le marché : The lover.

\- Attend, c'est bizarre ça, sergent la dernière fois que Tim Bulzard a été choppé c'était pour de la vente de cette drogue en particulier.

\- Regarde si on trouve un lien entre la maman et ce gars, Antonio va interroger tes indics voir si ils savent quelque chose sur cette drogue.

\- Ok, Kevin avec moi.

\- Et moi sergent, je fais quoi ? Demanda Kim.

\- Appelles Erin et dit lui ce qu'on vient de trouver et demande lui d'en parler avec la petite voir si elle sait quelque chose.

\- D'accord.

\- Olinsky et Ruzek allaient voir la dernière adresse connu de ce gars. Mouse tu pe..

\- Déjà fais sergent.

-Ok merci, appelle moi si jamais la recherche avance.

\- Bien reçu.

Kim sortit son téléphone et chercha Erin dans ses contacts. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps, les deux filles sont très amies et on l'habitude de se téléphoner ou de faire des soirée filles alors le numéro de Erin est dans ses favoris tout comme celui de Ruzek.

\- Allô ?

\- Hey kim ça va ? Vous avez avancé ?

\- Ouais, on a peut être trouvé le troisième gars, ce serait un gros coup, mais.. attend Mouse me fait des grand signe, je te met sur haut-parleur

\- Heu d'accord.

Mouse venait de trouver que Emme Wouldcomb était son nom en tant que Femme mais que son nom de jeune fille s'était Emma Estradon.

\- Sergent, j'ai quelque chose !

Il prit son ordinateur portable dans les mains et le posa sur le coin du bureau de Erin ou Voight se trouvait. Il fit signe a Kim de venir aussi

\- Je viens de trouver ça, donc maintenant on sait que la mère de la petite voyait ce Tim. Mais son identité a été bien caché j'ai presque eu du mal à trouver son nom de jeune fille, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait voulut l'effacer de la base de donnée.

\- Si les deux se connaissaient peut être que Lila a déjà croisé ce gars. Intervient Erin de l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui, il fait que tu lui demande et toi Kim je te veux prête, je pense qu'on va faire une petite descente dans pas longtemps. Lindsay tu peux demander à Halstead de venir ?

\- Pas de problème sergent je serais la. Répondit Halstead.

Erin raccrocha et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Jay. Celui-ci prit ça main mais fut interrompu par les petits grognements de Lila sur le canapé. Erin se leva et se précipita devant le canapé ou elle vit des larmes dévaler les joues de Lila.

\- Lila, réveilles toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar sweetie.

\- Je veux ma maman. Répondit la petite en pleurant.

\- Je sais, je sais.

Erin l'avait prise dans ses bras et faisait des cercles dans son dos pour la calmer; Jay l'avait rejoint et c'était accroupit à côte d'elles et regardant Erin du coin de l'œil demanda a Lila :

\- Hey lil, je sais que c'est dur mais est ce que tu peux nous dire si tu connais Tim Bulzard ? Ce nom te dis quelque chose ? Prend tout ton temps, on est pas pressé.

\- He, heu, non ze crois pas, ze suis désolé. Lila enfouit son visage plein de larme dans les bras de Erin pendant de celle-ci resserrait son étreinte sur la petite.

\- C'est pas grave sweetie.

Au même moment Kim envoya une photo de ce Tim sur le téléphone de Jay.

\- Erin, je viens de recevoir ça photo, Lil tu reconnais cette homme ? Tu l'as peut être déjà vu avec ta maman ?

\- Oui, il venait a la maison avant que Papa parte au ciel avec papy et mamy. Mais z 'étais trop petite pour rester avec eux dans la pièce parce que a chaque fois je devais aller faire mon petit repos. Pourquoi ? Il est méchant ?

\- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas personne ne viendra te faire du mal t'en que tu es avec moi et Jay. Je te demande juste parce que mon chef, tu sais Voight, veut lui parler. C'est juste ça.

\- D'accord, est ce que on peut aller goûter j'ai un petit peu faim s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, allez debout, Jay a même fait des gaufres pendant que tu dormais !

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Lila en regardant Jay qui était assis à côte d'elle.

\- Oui et je suis sur que l'on peut trouver du chocolat pour mettre avec t'en dis quoi ?

Lila sauta du canapé et se précipita vers la table juste derrière. Jay se tourna vers Erin qui s'était relevée et lui dis en rigolant:

\- J'en connais une qui va bien manger.

\- Ça tu l'as dis. Il faudrait qu'on aille faire des courses après pour lui prendre le nécessaire si tu veux bien ?

\- Bien sur, tu sais que tout ce que tu veux je le veux aussi, on fait tout ça ensemble. On doit se serrer les coudes Er.

\- Tu sais que t'es parfait toi.

\- On me l'a déjà dis plusieurs fois merci. Répondit Jay avant de recevoir un grand cou de poing dans le bras de la part d'Erin.

\- Erin mon ventre cri faim.

Ils regardèrent Lila avant d'exploser de rire puis Jay alla chercher les gaufres qui attendaient dans le four pour qu'elles restent chaudes tandis que Erin rejoignit Lila et s'assit à côte d'elle en lui mettant une serviette autour du cou pour qu'elle ne se tâche pas.

-Toi aussi tu aimes les gaufres Erin ?

\- Bien sur qui n'aime pas les gaufres voyons ? En plus tu vas voir celle de Jay sont les meilleures.

\- D'accord, est-ce que je peux avoir un verre de lait avec les gaufres ou pas ?

\- Oui, je vais t'en chercher un.

Erin se leva et alla chercher un verre de lait pour la petite, elle croisa le regard de Jay qui avait regardé la scène depuis la cuisine et lorsqu'elle passa à côte de lui, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de se diriger vers un petit monstre affamé tandis que Erin se retourna et lança un regard d'incompréhension en direction de Jay mais sourie juste après et pris un verre dans le placard qu'elle remplit de lait frais pour la petite avent de revenir sur ses pas.

-J'ai entendu ton ventre gargouiller depuis la cuisine petit monstre.

\- Hey c'est pas vrai, ze lui ai dit de ne pas crier trop fort z'est pas ma faute si il m'a pas écouté. Répondit Lila en mettant ses bras en l'air comme si.

-C'est vrai ? Il faut vite lui donner a manger alors sinon il va faire tomber les murs de l'appartement tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui ! Il faut allez vite.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? J'ai entendu que nos murs allaient tomber Jay ? Répliqua Erin en entrant dans leur jeu.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux qu'on s'assure que monsieur le ventre de mademoiselle Lila n'ai jamais faim ou sinon on va avoir des problèmes n'est ce pas ?

-Houfgi. Répondit Lila la bouche pleine de gaufres.

\- Finis ta bouche avant de parler sweetie ce n'est pas très poli après d'accord ?

\- D'accord ze le ferais plus c'est promis, ze suis désolé. Elle baissa la tête comme si elle venait de faire une grosse bétise.

-Non , je ne te gronde pas, fait juste attention, c'est pas grave n'est ce pas Jay ?

-Oui, ça nous arrive encore Lil, il faut juste faire attention. Lila releva la tête, but une gorgé de son lait et leva les bras en direction de Erin, celle-ci la pris sans hésiter et la laissa poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Après quelque minutes Lila releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bleues dans ceux d'Erin avant de dire :

\- Est-ce que on peut aller au parc ? Maman m'emmenait toujours au parc après mon goûté.

-Bien sur que on peut y aller tu vas mettre tes chaussures ? Elles sont prés du canapé.

Erin posa la petite par terre et celle-ci se dirigea prés du canapé ou elle s'assit par terre et commença a mettre ses petites chaussures. Jay attrapa Erin et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux

-C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Rien, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire un bisous ?

-Si quand tu veux. Tu ne viens pas au parc je suppose ?

-Non il faut que je rejoigne Voight et tout le monde mais on se retrouve après.

-Oui, je ne pense pas qu'on va rester longtemps, elle doit être fatiguée, mais bon je veux qu'elle se sente bien avec nous et si ça veut dire faire des balades, acheter des glaces et jouer avec elle alors on le fera n'est ce pas ?

-Tout ce qu'elle voudra, elle est adorable, on ne peut rien lui refuser avec ses beaux yeux bleus et ça petite tête blonde.

\- Ça c'est sure.

Jay et Erin regardèrent Lilou en train de finir de mettre ses chaussures. Elle se leva et se dirigea ensuite vers eux en disant

-C'est bon, ze suis prête, on y va ?

\- Allez on y va mais par contre Jay ne peut pas venir avec nous mais on le revoit après d'accord ?

-Pourquoi tu peux pas venir ?

-Je dois aller combattre des méchants qui font bobos aux personnes mais je revient juste après d'accord ?

-D'accord. Lila baissa la tête pour exprimer son mécontentement mais changea vite d'humeur quand elle et Erin arrivèrent près de l'air de jeu ou elle courut vers la balançoire et attendit Erin pour qu'elle vienne la pousser.

-Plus haut ! Plus haut ze veut toucher le ciel et voler avec les zolies zoiseaux !

-Mais si tu vas plus haut tu vas t'envoler tellement loin que je ne pourrais plus te faire de gros câlin.

\- Moins haut alors, moins haut.

-Alors toi, tu es la plus drôle des petites filles tu le sais ? Demanda Erin une fois que Lilou était descendue de la balançoire et qu'elle soit venue lui faire un câlin aux jambes.

-Je préfère te faire des câlins que de voler avec les zoiseaux.

Erin l'a prit dans les bras et lui fit un gros bisous sur le joue vite suivit part un bisou de Lila.

\- J'ai une idée, et si on allait faire les boutiques pour te trouver des vêtements ? CA te dis ?

-Ooouuiiii, z'adore faire les boutiques !

-Ça tombe bien moi aussi.

Au district :

-Sergent, je suis la, alors on va l'attraper ce bâtard ? Demanda Halstead

\- Oui on y va prépares toi et rejoins moi dans le GMC.

-D'accord.

L'équipe arriva vite sur les lieux et trouvèrent Tim en un rien de temps. L'affaire se boucle vite par la suite, Tim n'était qu'un lâche et avoua qu'il avait décide de tuer la maman de Lila par pure vengeance car il savait que la petite était ça fille et qu'il voulait la prendre. Il avait dis que ce n'était que pure équité. Jay demanda tout de même un test de paternité car si c'était vraiment son père, Lila l'aunait reconnu sur la photo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que Erin et Lila étaient dans le magasin de vêtements. Elles avaient choisi deux trois trucs et s'apprêtaient à aller payer en caisse lorsque la vendeuse les interpella :

-Bonjour j'ai vu que vous faisiez une journée mère-fille et je me demandé si vous vouliez profiter de nos jours soldes pour voir nos articles.

-Hum ce n'est pas ma fille et non merci je crois que ce petit monstre commence à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Oh désolée, elle vous ressemble c'est pour cela.

\- Vous trouvez ? Demanda Erin perplexe. Comment Lila pouvait-elle lui ressembler ?

\- Oui elle a les mêmes gestes que vous et on peut voir ses petites fossettes au coin de la bouche comme les vôtres. J'en ai juste fait une déduction mais je suis navrée de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Non, non tout va bien n'est ce pas Lil ?

\- Voui, on peut aller chez toi maintenant s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui on y va tu dis au revoir à la vendeuse.

\- au revoir madame.

\- A la prochaine j'espère.

-Oui si elle ne grandit pas trop vite.

Erin se dirigea vers la caisse et régla vite ses achats. Il était 18h15 lorsque les deux filles sortirent du magasin et Lila commençait déjà à tanguer en marchant.

\- Viens la toi, on dirait que tu as bu, on rentre vite et au lit après un bain. Dit Erin en prenant Lila dans ses bras et les sacs dans sa main.

\- Ze peux marcher tu sais. Répondit lila en baillant

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne veux pas te perdre et l'appartement n'est pas très loin tu te souviens du chemin on est venu à pied ?

\- Oui je me souviens à droite toute ! Pointa Lila en direction du parc.

\- Oui c'est ça. Erin sourit en regardant Lila devenir de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle.

Après avoir traversé le parc, les deux filles étaient déjà presque arrivées devant le bâtiment. Elles marchaient dans un silence agréable jusqu'à ce que Lila crie et fasse sursauter Erin:

-Jay ! tu es là!

\- Hey petit monstre comment était cette balade ?

\- Zuper, on a fait les magasins aussi !

\- Tu me montreras tout ça en haut, tu veux que je la prenne Er ?

\- Oui je veux bien s'il te plaît.

Jay pris Lila dans ses bras et vola un baiser à Erin au passage. Une fois arrivés en haut, Erin sortit les clefs de son sac et ouvrit la porte. Lila sauta des bras de Jay et détala dans le salon avec le sac rempli des vêtements qu'elle venait d'acheter avec Erin. Elle s'accroupit par terre, ses petites jambes en dessous d'elle et commença à étaler les vêtements, soigneusement par-terre pour les montrer à Jay.

\- On dirait que il y en a une qui a retrouvé toute sa force ! Rigola Erin après avoir fermé la porte.

\- Ça tu peux le dire, elle a l'air heureuse comme ça, comment est ce qu'elle fait, quand ma mère est morte je n'étais qu'un tas de rien et c'est Will qui a réussi à me rassembler morceau par morceau.

\- Tu sais je pense que à cet age là, elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais revoir sa maman et elle profite juste du moment présent. Tout à l'heure d'ailleurs, la vendeuse a cru que c'était ma fille. C'était drôle. Et pour toi, ta maman a été la plus parfaite des mères d'après tout ce que tu m'as dit et elle sera toujours la. Dit Erin en posant ses mains sur le torse musclé de Jay.

Celui-ci prit les mains d'Erin dans les siennes et y déposa un baiser en murmurant :

-J'aurai espéré que tu puisses la rencontrer. Elle t'aurait adorée comme moi je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime et ça aurait été une joie de connaître la femme qui t'a amenée à moi.

Jay se baissa à la hauteur d'Erin avant de lui déposer un baiser passionné et plein d'amour.

-Beurk, Jay fait un bisou sur la bouche de Erin ! Dit soudainement la petite Lila en recouvrant sa bouche de ses petites mains pour s'empêcher de rigoler.

-C'est ce que font les personnes qui s'aiment très cher. Renchérit Jay et faisant mine de l'attraper avant que celle-ci court s'accrocher aux jambes d'Erin pour se protéger.

-Hay, hay, hay, ne viens pas te cacher, il faut que soit grande !

-Mais je suis trop petite.

Erin se baissa à la hauteur de Lila et fit signe à Jay de s'arrêter avant de l'attraper pour la chatouiller.

\- Non tu n'es pas trop petite, et puis je suis la moi, je connais les poings faibles de Jay, on va y aller toutes les deux ça te dit ?

La petite fit un signe de la tête avant de se lancer sur Jay en lui attrapant les jambes tandis-que Erin s'occuper de lui tenir les bras. Jay ne réussit pas à attraper Lila pour la chatouiller et se fit mettre par terre en grande partie par Erin. La petite bataille dura 10 minutes avant que Jay ne déclare forfait.

\- On a gagné ! S'écria Lila toute contente qui se tenait sur le dos de Jay tandis-que Erin se trouvait être assise à côté d'un Jay qui jouait bien le jeu, allongé par-terre. Après tout, les deux équipiers voulaient juste que la petite soit heureuse le temps qu'elle reste avec eux du moins. Alors faire semblant de se faire battre par des filles n'était rien pour Jay. Lila descendit du dos de Jay avant de ramener ses nouvelles affaires qui traînaient maintenant un peu partout dans le salon suite à leur petit jeu.

\- Alors tu me montres tout ça petit monstre.

\- Oui ! Attends ze dois tout ranger d'abord, maman dizait toujours qu'un désordre rangé permettait une organisation parfaite !

-Oula, dit moi ta maman était la reine de l'organisation ? Demanda Erin

-Oui ça z'est vrai ! Regarde Jay. Lila lui montra son nouveau pyjama, son jeans dont elle était particulièrement fière parce que il ressemblait à celui que Erin portait et deux T-shirts, un bleu avec des étoiles couleurs or et un autre violet ou on pouvait lire les mots suivants inscrits en blanc pailleté : « Life is beautiful, like me »

\- Tu vas pouvoir être encore plus belle que moi dis donc !

-Oh oui !

Pendant que Jay écoutait Lila débattre sur ses nouveaux vêtements, Erin était partie dans la cuisine voir ce qu'elle pouvait préparer de rapide avant de mettre Lila au lit, après tout il était déjà tard et ils avaient une journée chargeait demain, puisque l'affaire était réglée, il fallait qu'ils l'amènent voir la DCFS pour savoir comment ça allait se passer maintenant que Lila n'avait plus personne.

-On manze quoi Erin ?

La question de la petite qui lui tenait la jambe fit sursauter Erin en premier lieu puis après être revenue à ses esprits elle croisa le regard de Jay et lui fit un signe de la tête comme quoi elle allait bien. Elle se baissa, pris Lila dans ses bras et lui dit :

\- A toi de voir ma puce, on va voir ce qu'il y a dans ce frigo.

-D'accord et comme za Jay peut ranger mes affaires ?

-Excellente idée, t'es maline toi . Répondit Erin en chatouillant son petit ventre. Lila afficha son plus grand sourire pendant que Jay s'effectua à la tâche ne pouvant pas refuser quelque chose à une petite bouille si adorable .

\- Alors, nous avons des tomates, des concombres et du jambon, ça te dit une salade ?

-Oui ! Je peux t'aider ?

\- Bien sur que tu peux, tu vas être mon assistante préférée, va te laver les mains. Lui demanda Erin en la posant par terre.

Lila courut jusqu'à la salle de bain tandis que Erin commença à rincer les légumes et sortir la planche pour les couper. Jay arriva derrière après avoir été bousculé par une petite tornade se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la salle d'eau en criant : personne sur le pazage !

Il posa ses mains sur le bassin d'Erin et lui dit en souriant

\- Tu es sure que tu peux préparer ça ?

\- Non mais ce n'est qu'une salade, arrête je peux me débrouiller quand même en plus j'ai une assistante !

-Ah oui ? Et que dirais-tu d'un assistant ?

\- Une prochaine fois Halstead, ce soir c'est les filles qui cuisinent, toi tu mets la table et tu prépares son lit dans la chambre d'amis s'il te plait.

Jay déposa un bisou dans le coup d'Erin ce qui l'a fit gémir.

\- D'accord, c'est toi qui décide.

-Comme toujours !

\- JE N'ARRIVE PAS A OUVRIR LE ROBINET ! Cria une petite voix de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Les deux tourtereaux rirent et Jay partit en disant qu'il s'occupe de ça pendant que Erin commençait à couper les légumes et à les mettre dans le saladier. Jay s'arrêta dans la salle de bain pour aider la petite avant d'aller dans la chambre d'amis préparer ses affaires.

-Alors comme ça on est trop petite ? Rigola Jay en prenant Lila sur son genou afin qu'elle atteigne le robinet et le savon.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, il faut que je mange plus de légumes et de soupe et je serais aussi grande que toi, même plus grande. Lui répondit Lila en faisant mine de le dépasser.

-J'en suis sure, allez dépêche toi ou Erin risque de faire une bêtise.

-D'accord. Lila se mit à courir avant de s'installer sur une chaise pour rouler le jambon sur le comptoir et le mettre dans chaque assiette.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini son assiette, Jay les prit et termina de débarrasser la table et de mettre la machine en route tandis que Erin s'occupait de coucher Lila, lui donnant un bon bain et lui mettant son pyjama.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ma maman me regardera dans le ciel même si je dors ? Demanda Lila à Erin alors que celle-ci l'a bordée dans le grand lit.

\- Bien sur qu'elle te regarde, et laisse moi te dire qu'elle est très fière de toi et qu'elle t'aimera toute ta vie.

Erin c'était assise à côté de la petite et lui déposa un bisou sur le front

\- Allez il est l'heure de dormir, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu nous appelles on est juste à côté d'accord ?

\- D'accord mais est ce que Jay peut venir me dire bonne nuit avant ?

\- Bien sur qu'il peut je vais l'appel..

\- On me demande ici ?

\- Tiens regarde qui voilà, même pas besoin de l'appeler. Sourit Erin en le voyant traverser le seuil de la porte.

\- Oh il a des supers pouvoirs si ça se trouve ! S'exclama Lila.

\- On va dire ça, mais le dit à personne surtout. _Lui répondit Jay en souriant et en lui déposant un bisous sur le front,_ _Lila fit essaya de lui faire un clin d'œil en guise de réponse mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'est de faire rire Erin et Jay_ _._

 _-_ Bonne nuit petit monstre.

\- Bonne nuit Jay, bonne nuit Erin

\- Bonne nuit.

Lorsque Erin fermât la porte, Jay la prit dans ses bras instantanément et Erin se laissa relaxer un moment avant de se retourner et de lui dire :

\- Merci d'être là pour moi, tu sais que ça signifie beaucoup, et Lila t'aime beaucoup je pense.

\- Elle t'aime bien aussi, tu te débrouilles bien avec elle. Et Er je serais toujours là pour toi.

Jay se baissa et captura ses lèvres, avec un baissé lent et passionné. Une fois séparés, les deux se dirigèrent vers le salon, le mirent en ordre et après la journée qu'ils venaient de se passer, filèrent au lit , savourant la proximité de l'autre.

Il était environ 1h du matin lorsque Erin sentit quelque chose la toucher sur le bras, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Lila les yeux remplis de larmes, elle était toute chétive et apeurée et attendait là, à côté de son lit.

\- Hey, ma puce, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- j'ai peur, ze veux pas être toute seule. Lila se remit à pleurer de plus belle et Erin lui fit signe de s'allonger près d'elle. La petite n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se mit en boule près du ventre d'Erin la tête contre sa poitrine. Et ce n'est qu'une fois là qu'elle commença à se calmer, une fois qu'elle se sentait en sécurité prés d'Erin. Erin fut d'abord surprise mais la position que Lila avait prise lui fit du bien à elle aussi et se rendormie, resserrant son étreinte sur la petite tandis que Jay passa son bras autour des deux filles s'en même s'être rendu compte que la petite s'était installée dans leur lit.

Lorsque Jay se réveilla il retrouva un petit monstre sur sa tête en train de dormir paisiblement comme si tout allait parfaitement bien et un vide à côté de lui à la place de sa petite-amie. D'abord perturbé, puis ensuite amusé par la situation il réussi au bout de quelques minutes à s'extirper de son propre lit sans réveiller Lila qui dormait paisiblement, maintenant étendue de tout son long sur le lit.

Une fois sorti de la chambre, il trouva Erin en train de siroter un café, penchée sur son téléphone

\- Hey sleepyhead, bien dormir, pas trop gêné par une petite créature ? Demanda Erin en lui montrant la photo qu'elle avait prise d'eux deux quelques minutes au paravent.

\- D'abord tu aurais pu me réveiller question que je ne sois pas surpris et second pas du tout j'ai extrêmement bien dormi, j'ai l'habitude qu'on prenne toute la place dans le lit tu sais. Lui répondit Jay en se servant une tasse de café avec un ton moqueur. Il s'assit à côté d'Erin et reçut un coup dans l'épaule de sa part, il l'avait bien mérité ! Soudainement leur attention fut accaparée par Lila s'avançait dans le salon encore toute endormi avec un des nombreux oreillers d'Erin dans ses bras en guise de peluche. Elle se frotta les yeux et se dirigea dans les jambes d'Erin sans dire un seul mot. Erin, surprise, l'a prise et la posa sur ses genoux en lui disant :

\- Hey sweety, tu veux me raconter ce mauvais rêve que tu as fait pendant que Jay va te faire un chocolat chaud ?

La petite fit un signe de la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Lila lui raconta son cauchemar que l'on peut presque qualifier d'habituel pour tous les enfants de son âge: le monstre sous le lit qui vient manger les enfants, au lieu de lui raconter un cauchemar parlant de sa maman à la grande surprise du couple qui se regardèrent comme pour avoir la confirmation que l'autre avait bien entendu la même chose. Lorsque la petite eut fini, Jay posa son chocolat chaud devant elle sur la table et lui dit :

\- Tu sais moi aussi j'avais peur des monstres quand j'avais ton âge mais ma maman m'a dit quelque chose un soir et depuis je n'ai plus peur tu veux savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

\- Voui.. Lui répondit timidement la petite en sirotant une gorgée de son chocolat

\- En fait c'est pas compliqué, les monstres ils viennent dans ta chambre juste pour avoir des amis tu sais ? Si tout le monde a peur d'eux ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup d'amis ne penses-tu pas ?

\- Peut-être mais ils doivent être tristes du coup si ils n'ont pas d'amis ?

\- C'est pour cela qu'ils visitent les enfants, pour voir si les enfants veulent bien devenir leur ami. Lui répondit Erin qui rentra facilement dans le jeu de Jay.

\- Ah, d'accord, je vais essayer d'être plus gentille alors !

\- Ça c'est une excellente idée sweety ! Bon on va se préparer et après on va aller à un rendez-vous d'accord ? » lui répondit Erin tandis que Jay terminait de ranger la table.

\- Ze dois finir mon chocolat chaud d'abord Erin ! rigola Lila, la bouche couverte de chocolat.

\- Oui bien sur mais après on se dépêche, il ne faut tout de même pas être en retard !

\- Oh non, ze serait pas très gentille pour la personne c'est çà ? lui demanda Lila de ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- Oui c'est ça, Jay tu vas prendre ta douche, je m'occupe de Lila et après on échange ?

\- Ça me paraît être un bon plan n'est ce pas Lila?

\- Ouii

Jay se dirigea vers la douche et quelques minutes après Lila avait fini son chocolat chaud, son cauchemar déjà loin derrière, hors de ses pensées.

\- Allez sweety, on va se brosser les dents et s'habiller

\- La première arrivée à gagner. Lança Lila, déjà sur le point de partir.

Erin n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'elle était déjà partie et avait presque atteint la salle de bain. En arrivant, Erin vit Lila sur l'escabeau, essayant de mettre du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents comme une grande ! Elle passa à côté d'elle et pris à son tour sa brosse à dents.

\- Tu veux que je te mette du dentifrice Erin ?

\- Merci, mais j'ai le mien juste là. lui répondit Erin en prenant son dentifrice posé sur le rebord du lavabo.

\- Pourquoi tu prends pas le même que moi ? Lui demanda Lila en rebouchant son dentifrice à la fraise.

\- Parce que moi j'ai un dentifrice pour les grands qui pique la langue ! lui répondit Erin en lui pinçant la joue.

Les deux filles terminèrent de se brosser les dents avant qu'Erin aille habiller Lila dans la chambre qu'elle occupait. Une fois la petite habillée de son nouveau jean et son t-shirt bleu Erin lui demanda d'aller chercher Jay qui était dans leur chambre et de lui demander de la coiffer comme une princesse pour qu'elle puisse aller se doucher à son tour. La petite ne fut pas longue et entra comme une tornade dans la chambre suivie d'Erin et d'un de ses oreillers que Lila avait apporté avec elle plus tôt.

\- On a de la chance que tu sois habillée Halstead ! Ricana Erin qui commençait à faire le lit avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

\- Ou plutôt c'est toi qui a de la chance que je sois habillée ! Erin leva les yeux au ciel et Lila s'approcha de jay, lui tira son pantalon et lui dit :

\- Erin a dit que tu devais me coiffer comme une princesse !

\- Ah bon elle a dit ça ?

\- Oui ! J'aimerais les mêmes tresses que la princesse Anna !

\- Ok je peux essayer mais tu me racontes l'histoire de la princesse Anna alors ?

\- Quoi tu connais pas la princesse Anna et la princesse Elsa ? Lila recouvrit sa bouche de ses petites mains, les yeux écarquillés, stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Et bas alors Halstead on se met pas à jour sur les Disney. Lâcha Erin par l'embrasure de la porte de leur salle de bain, attenante à leur chambre.

\- Ahah, très drôle. Va plutôt te doucher au lieu de t'occuper de cette conversation privée !

Jay prit la main de Lila et alla s'installer sur le canapé, la petite entre ses genoux, assise par terre afin de faciliter la tâche de Jay qui commençait déjà à rencontrer des difficultés de symétrie avec les couettes lui servant de base pendant que Lila lui expliquait tout le film. Une fois qu'Erin fut sortie et que Jay eut fini de se battre avec les deux tresses de Lila, tous les trois se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la voiture en direction du district ou un agent de la DCFS les attendait pour parler de la garde de la petite. Après 10 minutes de voiture et de conversations animées principalement par Lila, ils arrivèrent au district. L'attente dans la salle de repos ne fut pas longue pour la petite mais en revanche ce n'est pas le cas pour les deux détectives. Eux n'avaient aucune distraction, et toute l'équipe était partie pour un cambriolage, ce n'était pas l'envie qui les empêchait d'y aller, en tant que détective, Jay et Erin avaient le devoir de faire leur travail en protégeant les habitants de la ville mais aujourd'hui ou du moins cette matinée était réservée au bien être de la petite donc pas d'enquête et Voight leur avait accordé la matinée pour s'occuper de la petite et leur avait formellement interdit de venir travailler, ils ne devaient revenir qu'une fois que tout ça serait fini.

Jay et Erin étaient assis autour de la table, leur tasse de café à la main tandis-que Lila dessinait on ne sait quoi, un jus en briquette à côté d'elle.

\- Excusez-moi ? Erin Lindsay et Jay Halstead ?

Les deux détectives relevèrent la tête et croisèrent le regard d'une grande brune aux cheveux longs et bouclés, habillée en tailleur, un dossier portant le nom de Lila à la main.

-Oui c'est bien cela et vous êtes ? Demanda Erin en se levant, suivie de Jay

\- Oh heu oui j'en oublie les bonnes manières, Constance, Constance Fisher, assistante sociale. Je viens pour le cas de la petite Lila Wouldcomb.

\- C'est moi ça ! Répondit Lila qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas réagi, trop concentrée dans son œuvre d'art.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer Lila. Lui dit Constance en se baissant à son niveau.

\- Est ce que tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions mon ange ?

\- Il n'y a que Erin et Jay et ma maman qui ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça, mais ze veux bien .

\- D'accord, alors je vais juste me contenter de Lila. Lui répondit Constance sur un ton amical en s'installant à côté de la petite, entourée des deux détectives qui restaient malgré eux sur leur garde.

\- Alors Lila, est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu te sens bien avec Erin et Jay ? Ils s'occupent bien de toi ?

\- Oui très bien, on va même aller se promener dans le parc après l'école n'est ce pas Jay ?

\- Bien sur, et on prendra une glace pour le goûter si tu veux !

\- Oui ! merci ! Lui répondit la petite avant de se replonger dans son dessin.

\- Elle semble à l'aise, c'est un bon signe, est ce qu'elle vous a présenté des difficultés depuis que vous l'avez ? Je sais que ça ne fait que très peu de temps mais parfois les enfants sont plus expressifs à son âge et expriment leur tristesse à travers des mots ou des actions. Interrogea l'assistante aux deux détectives. Jay et Erin se regardèrent puis Erin prit la parole :

\- Non, pas du tout, elle est adorable, très bien éduquée par sa défunte mère.

\- Maman ? tu parles de ma maman Erin ?

\- Oui mon ange, ça ne te gène pas ? Dit Erin en posant sa main sur celle de la petite.

\- Non ça va, je peux venir sur tes genoux s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sur tu n'as pas à demander sweetheart, viens là. Erin l'a prise de la chaise et l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. Aussitôt installée, Lila posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Erin tout en pouvant regarder Constance pour pouvoir garder un œil et une oreille attentive à ce que les adultes disaient.

\- Est ce que ta maman te manque Lila ?

\- Oui beaucoup mais Erin m'a dit qu'elle me surveillera toujours depuis les nuages là-haut. Répondit Lila en pointant son doigt vers le ciel ou en l'occurrence vers le plafond de la salle.

\- Elle a raison tu sais, ta maman sera toujours la dans le ciel et aussi dans ton cœur, là ou tous les souvenirs sont gardés.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Lila en tournant sa tête en direction d'Erin puis de Jay.

\- Oui c'est vrai, ma maman aussi est là dans mon cœur. Lui répondit Jay en posant sa main sur le sien puis sur celui de Lila qui lui fit un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

Constance qui observait la scène, se rendit compte que Lila était en sécurité et qu'elle pouvait très bien la laisser pour l'instant avec ces deux détectives s' ils le voulaient bien. Elle avait bien vu que la petite se sentait en sécurité et elle ne voulait pas trop la bousculer, elle savait très bien grâce à son expérience à quel point cela pouvait être dur pour un enfant de changer sans arrêt de maison, surtout à cet âge là.

\- Hmm, excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais je viens de voir l'heure et j'ai un autre rendez-vous qui m'attend. J'aimerai te poser juste une dernière question Lila si tu veux bien et après je dois voir quelques détails avec vous. Interromput Constance en regardant les deux coéquipiers.

\- D'accord, c'est quoi votre question madame ?

\- Oh heu, est ce que ça te plairait de rester plus longtemps avec Erin et Jay s'ils sont d'accord bien sur ?

Lila sourit d'un sourire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu jusque là. Un vrai sourire qui réchauffe le cœur. Ce fut assez en guise de réponse pour Constance et les deux amoureux mais ceux-ci se regardèrent et Jay se leva et demanda :

\- Est-ce que on pourrait avoir un moment seul s'il vous plaît, Erin et moi ?

\- Oui bien sur je comprends, tu viens Lila on va aller terminer ce dessin sur un des bureaux là-bas.

\- Non, non qu'elle ne bouge pas, on va aller dans le bureau d'à côté ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'en a pas pour longtemps d'accord sweety ? Répondit Erin en se levant et déposant la petite sur la chaise faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Merci, on vous attend là. N'est-ce pas Lila ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête sur son dessin. Les trois adultes remarquèrent son changement d'humeur certainement du à ce que les deux détectives venaient de dire pensaient l'assistante ainsi que les concernés.

\- Tu penses que l'on peut gérer Lila ? Demanda Erin en s'affalant sur le canapé devant le bureau de Voight.

\- Je pense que oui Er, c'est l'un des enfants les plus adorables que j'ai rencontré et tu es tellement parfaite avec elle. Lui répondit Jay en posant sa main sur la sienne, ses yeux plongés dans les yeux verts d'Erin.

\- C'est vrai, moi aussi je commence à l'aimer cette petite, je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais au début je te l'avoue encore une fois mais elle est tellement facile à vivre, pleine de joie et je sais que avec toi elle est plus confiante et arrive à ne plus penser au décès de sa maman ce qui est une bonne chose.

\- Toi aussi tu es très bien avec elle, elle adore passer du temps avec toi, crois moi !

\- Si tu le dis alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais quoique l'on fasse on le fait à deux et ta décision sera la mienne.

Jay se baissa et captura les lèvres d'Erin. Celle-ci lui répondit avec un autre baiser avant de lui dire :

\- J'aimerais qu'on la garde, vraiment mais est-ce que Voight sera d'accord et est ce que on y arrivera ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Voight, c'est notre vie et je suis sûr qu'il ne s'opposera à rien dans tout cela. Et puis Erin, chaque chose en son temps, un pas après l'autre main dans la main d'accord ? A deux on est plus fort.

\- D'accord, je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le couple se releva puis sortit du bureau de Hank juste au moment ou toute l'équipe arriva y compris Hank. Personne ne les remarqua sortir de son bureau et ils ne se firent pas remarquer voulant terminer cette affaire au plus vite. Ils entrèrent dans la break-room et trouvèrent une Lila en pleurs dans le coin de la pièce avec Constance devant sur les genoux en train d'essayer de l'approcher pour la consoler.

\- Allez s'il te plaît Lila, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? I minutes tout allait bien ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Lila se contenta de renifler et de hocher la tête de gauche à droite. Erin se baissa à son niveau derrière Constance, le cœur serrait de la voir dans cet état à cause d'elle. Parce que oui Erin savait très bien pourquoi elle pleurait, elle commençait déjà à connaître la petite après presque deux jours. Elle murmura « mon ange », les mains de Jay sur ces épaules pour lui montrer qu'il était là avec elle. Lorsque Lila entendit la voix douce de Erin, elle leva ses yeux, encore remplis de larmes et s'empressa de se jeter dans les bras d'Erin qui la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put.

\- Me… Laissez paaasss… Cria Lila entre deux sanglots. Ze veux pas être toute seule…. Ze veux rester avec vous ! pou touzours.

\- Non mon ange, on ne te laissera jamais tomber, tu m'as entendue, jamais.

\- Tu es collé avec nous deux petit monstre. Renchérit Jay en se baissant.

La petite mit son bras autour du coup de Jay pour faire comme un câlin groupé et les pleurs cessèrent tout de suite. Tout le monde se releva, Lila accrochée à Erin et Jay tenant Erin par la taille. Puis Constance dit :

\- Alors là, je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire, elle vous aime beaucoup trop. Donc je prends ça pour un oui ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu en dis petit monstre ? Tu veux rester avec nous ?

\- OOOUUIII. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle donna. Et tellement fort que tout le district put l'entendre.

\- Bon alors, vous avez mon numéro juste ici sur ma carte, je vous demanderai juste de continuer à faire ce que vous faites, je ne sais pas quoi mais faites le et je viendrais vous voir la semaine prochaine pour voir comment elle s'intègre.

\- Bien sur pas de problème, merci beaucoup. Répondit Jay en serrant la main de Constance après avoir pris sa carte.

Celle-ci partit aussi vite qu'elle fut venue et Erin, Lila et Jay se retrouvèrent tout seuls dans la pièce, Lila dans les bras d'Erin près de la table et Jay un peu plus loin regardant les deux filles qui étaient dans une grande conversation sur le dessin que la petite avait fait pendant tout ce temps.

\- Alors les filles vous pouvez partager vos messes basses avec moi ?

\- Je sais pas trop t'en penses quoi Lil ?

\- Z'ai pas compris.

Les deux adultes explosèrent de rire vite suivis par la petite. C'est à ce moment que Voight décida de faire son entrée, curieux de savoir ce que Lila faisait encore ici.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, quel est le sujet de cette rigolade ?

\- Oh heu bonjour sergent. Reprit Jay en arrêtant immédiatement de rigoler tout comme les filles. Lila, intimidée se cacha dans les bras d'Erin pendant qu'elle se rapprochait de Jay et Hank.

\- Pourquoi cette jeune demoiselle est encore ici ? Je me trompe ou elle ne devait pas repartir avec la dame que j'ai croisée même pas deux minutes auparavant ?

\- Non Hank tu ne te trompes pas, hmm, on a quelque chose à te dire d'ailleurs à propos de ça. Dit Erin, un peu stressée par la réponse qu'elle aura en retour.

\- Moi ze veux lui dire Erin. Dit soudainement Lila en secouant le bras d'Erin et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- D'accord mon ange, si tu veux mais on est là si tu trouves pas comment le dire.

\- Pas besoin j'ai mon dessin. Lui répondit Lila en lui montrant le dessin qu'elle avait gardé prés de son cœur comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle le tendit à Voight qui le prit en la remerciant. On pouvait distinguer trois personnages sur le dessin, facilement reconnaître Jay et Erin qui avaient une étoile sur leur personnage. Chacun des deux tenait une petite fille au milieu par la main. Voight comprit vite que les détectives allaient finalement garder la petite. Il s'en doutait bien évidement, Erin a le plus grand cœur du monde et Jay aime Erin à tel point qu'il ferait tout pour elle et il aimait aussi les enfants aussi fort qu'Erin. C'est ce que Voight avait remarqué durant leurs nombreuses enquêtes avec des enfants.

\- Je vais t'expliquer Hank. Répondit Erin mais celle-ci fut coupée par Hank qui reprit:

\- Non pas la peine j'ai compris, très joli dessin mademoiselle. Répondit Hank. Lorsqu'il dit cette phrase, Erin et Jay se regardèrent et respirèrent tous les deux, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'ils retenaient chacun leur respiration. C'était vraiment quelque chose qui leur tenait à cœur, à vrai dire.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Sergent Voight ou Hank si tu veux.

\- D'accord sergent Hank. On put entendre un petit rire provenant de Erin et Jay mais personne ne fit attention.

\- Bon allez on doit encore te déposer à l'école et revenir ici pour travailler.

\- D'accord ze pars devant. Dit Lila en se tortillant jusqu'à ce que Erin la repose par terre. Elle fut vite suivi des deux détectives qui donnèrent un regard remerciant Hank avant d'aller, sans parler à leurs équipiers trop occupés par la petite, à l'école de Lila.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'école de Lila, il était déjà 12pm passé. Tous les enfants étaient déjà installés à la cantine et il n'y avait personne à l'accueil. Ils essayèrent d'appeler quelqu'un mais tout le personnel devait sûrement s'occuper des enfants et ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un de si tôt. Jay et Erin décidèrent alors d'aller manger quelque chose dans le centre-ville. Au point ou ils en étaient ce n'était pas très grave si Lila loupait plus de temps l'école, et puis Lila semblait être en avance pour son âge. Jay et Erin commencèrent à quitter l'accueil sur un regard surpris de Lila :

\- Bas vous me laissez comme ça ? Leur demanda-t-elle , des larmes commençaient à se former au coin des yeux.

\- Oh non sweetheart, tu viens avec nous, il n'y a personne. Se retourna brusquement Erin tandis-que Jay prenait son téléphone et laissait un message vocale à l'accueil en faisant sursauter Lila au son du téléphone qui sonnait dans le vide.

\- N'ai pas peur c'est juste le téléphone, là sur le comptoir. Lui répondit Erin en lui serrant les épaules.

\- Ze vois pas, tu peux me montrer s'il te plaît ? Demanda Lila en levant ses bras au ciel. Lila devenait de plus en plus inquiète sur les choses qui l'entouraient au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte que sa maman n'était plus là, qu'elle ne la protégeait plus. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris c'était que maintenant Jay et Erin allaient la protéger au péril de leur vie, quoiqu'il en coûte. Erin l'a pris donc dans ses bras et lui montra le téléphone posé sur le comptoir. Elle vit le regard de la petite apaisé et se retourna pour voir jay lui faire un signe de la tête montrant qu'ils pouvaient partir manger quelque chose. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et commencèrent leur chemin.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda Erin en lui chatouillant le ventre depuis le fauteuil à côté de Lila.

\- Oui ! Mais tu conduis pas ?

\- Non je laisse Jay conduire tu sais parfois ! Je voulais juste être à côté de toi. Lui sourit Erin

\- Merci. Fut tout ce que Lila répondit mais ce fut assez, les deux filles se turent sous le regard attendri de Jay.

\- Donc ça te dit de manger avec Jay et moi avant d'aller à l'école ? Reprit Erin en regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture voir si Jay avait vu le petit restaurant au coin de la rue.

\- Ouuiii, on va manger où?

\- Je ne sais pas tu veux manger quoi ? Des pancakes ? Tenta Jay sachant que ce restaurant faisait les meilleurs.

\- Mais non t'es bête, on est le midi, on mange pas de pancake le midi. Lui répondit Lila en rigolant

\- Bas oui Jay ! On mange pas ça le midi tout le monde le sais voyons.

\- Bon vous avez décidé de vous liguer contre moi maintenant ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent et dirent en même temps que non elles ne s'étaient pas du tout liguées contre lui. Mais Jay gara tout de même la voiture devant ce petit restaurant et tout le monde sortit de la voiture. Lila attrapant la main de Jay et celui-ci mettant son bras de libre autour de la taille d'Erin.

\- Par contre c'est toi qui offre. Lança Erin de l'autre côte de la voiture.

\- Pas de problème tout pour vous. Lui répondit gentillement Jay en lui faisant un bisous discret sur le joue

-Moi ze veux des pâtes ! Dit tout d'un coup Lila en sautillant.

\- d'accord petit monstre et pour le grand monstre ce sera quoi ? Demanda Jay en regardant Erin.

\- Ahah, très drôle monsieur, je verrais quand j'aurais le menu et je ferais exprès de prendre le plat le plus cher ! L'embêta Erin.

Le trio entra dans le petit restaurant et s'assirent à une table, une serveuse ne tarda pas à arriver et à prendre la commande, une heure plus tard la petite troupe était déjà sur le chemin de l'école, le ventre plein, près à attaquer l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'accueil une petite jeune les accueillit:

\- Bonjour, si vous venez pour les inscriptions, elles sont finies, je suis désolé, mais je peux peut-être demander à ma supèrieure si vous voulez ?

\- Oh heu non, ce petit monstre est déjà inscrit ici, on venait l'amener.

\- Oh je vois mais qu'elle est le motif de son absence de ce matin alors ? Et comment s'appelle-t-elle je peux la retrouver dans la base.

\- Lila Wouldcomb madame. Lui répondit fièrement Lila en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en s'appuyant sur le comptoir pour qu'on voit sa tête dépasser.

\- Oh bonjour Lila, ça va ? Tu étais malade ce matin ? Lui demanda la jeune fille Mais Lila ne voulut pas répondre et se cacha une fois de plus dans les jambes de Jay. Celui-ci pris la parole et lui expliqua la situation et si ils pouvaient voir la directrice de l'école maternelle maintenant.

\- Heu je vais demander, je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas comment gérer ce genre de cas je suis désolé, attendez moi ici je reviens. Dit-elle en partant chercher la directrice.

\- Hey lil, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Erin en se baissant au niveau des jambes de Jay où se cachait Lila. Celle-ci lui fit un petit hochement de la tête. Erin regarda Jay qui alors se baissa à son tour en prenant Lila dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- j'ai pas envie de raconter ce qui s'est passé ce matin et j'ai pas envie d'être toute seule à l'école...

\- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, on est là maintenant avec Jay, on ne te laissera pas toute seule et puis tu dois avoir tes copines qui t'attendent, tu n'étais pas la hier, elles ont du s'ennuyer sans toi tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si, peut-être mais vous promettez de venir me chercher ce soir d'accord ? Demanda Lila en regardant dans les yeux de Jay puis Erin.

\- Promis petit monstre.

\- Oui promis on viendra. Répondit Erin en lui déposant un bisous sur le dessus de la tête avant de relâcher le petite et en se relevant, Lila les yeux rivés sur eux, son chagrin passé.

La directrice entra à ce moment dans l'accueil suivie par l'assistante qui se réinstalla derrière son bureau pour reprendre son travail. La directrice s'avança vers les détectives et les interpella :

\- Mr et M Halstead je présume ?

\- Heu non nous ne sommes pas mariés, détective Erin Lindsay et voici mon collègue détective Jay Halstead. Reprit Erin en tendant sa main suivit par Jay. En dehors du travail ces deux là avaient décidé de rester professionnel pour éviter les ennuis en majeur partie.

\- Oh navré.

\- Ce n'est rien, nous sommes là pour voir avec vous quelques points au sujet de ce petit monstre. Dit Halstead en regardant Lila qui était encore une fois accrochée aux jambes de Jay, à se cacher derrière.

\- Lila Wouldcomb, oui la secrétaire m'a prévenu, venez, on va aller dans mon bureau si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est par ici. Dit la directrice d'un geste de la main en direction de son bureau pour plus de confidentialité. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, elle s'assit directement derrière son grand bureau en chêne massif et Jay et Erin en face sur les chaises. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir été convoqués pour une bêtise quelconque. Lila elle, avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et été dressée debout entre les jambes de Jay et Erin à regarder la directrice, son plus beau sourire au lèvre.

-Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de l'absence de cette petite miss ? Demanda la directrice, les mains jointes, posées sur son bureau ce qui lui donnait encore plus d'assurance.

\- Hm, c'est assez compliqué, nous l'avons récupéré il y a deux jours après avoir découvert madame Wouldcomb lors d'un braquage. Répondit Erin en insistant sur le mot « découvert » espérant que Marie-Annik comprenne que cela voulait dire que la mère de Lila était morte. C'était plus facile de le dire dans ce sens vu que Lila se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Heureusement, la directrice le compris et son humeur changea instantanément. Elle n'avait jamais encore connu ce genre de cas dans sa carrière, une élève qui devient orpheline.

\- Oh, toutes mes condoléances. Mais ses mots ne dirent rien à Lila, elle était bien sur trop jeune encore pour le comprendre, elle était déjà à peine consciente qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa maman mais elle comprit tout de même qu'il y avait un problème et se rapprocha automatiquement de Erin qui la pris alors sur ses genoux.

\- Comment comptez-vous procéder ? Vous êtes en charge d'elle je suppose ?

\- Oui c'est ça, mais nous ne voulons pas changer ces habitudes, c'est pourquoi nous aimerions qu'elle aille à l'école comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit même si cela risque d'être dur. Répondit franchement Jay.

\- D'accord, je vous comprend, je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire, rien ne changera pour cette petite, tu connais comment ça marche n'est ce pas ma puce ? Demanda la directrice en regardant Lila ,lovée dans les bras d'Erin. Celle-ci tourna la tête dans sa direction et fit un petit signe pour dire qu'elle savait puis retourna se lover dans les bras d'Erin qui automatiquement resserra son étreinte autour de Lila.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, bon détectives, je vous appelle si quelque chose arrive sinon sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Lila va vous montrer où se trouve sa classe je pense ?

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle tout excitée. Ce qui fit bien entendu rire les adultes, le changement soudain de comportement était vraiment intéressant en ce qui concerne les enfants.

Le trio sortit du bureau en laissant la directrice faire son travail comme a dit Lila. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la classe de Lila et s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte à moitié ouverte. Sa maîtresse qui avait été prévenue lui fit signe d'entrer en faisant un signe de la tête aux détectives. Lila se tourna et fit un sourire à Erin et Jay.

\- Bonjour je suis la maîtresse de Lila vous devez être les deux détectives ?

\- Je vois que le message est bien passez. Sourit Erin

\- Oui lorsque cela concerne nos élèves nous sommes très attentifs. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous prendrons soin d'elle comme toujours n'est ce pas Lila ?

\- Oui maîtresse je peux aller colorier ?

\- Oui bien sure vas-y je suis sure que tes amies t'attentent depuis longtemps.

Lila se tourna et commença à s'avancer au fond de la classe en direction d'une petite table ronde où se trouvait un groupe d'enfant concentrés sur leur dessin, un feutre à la main. Mais Lila se tourna et courut jusqu'à Erin.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire au revoir.

\- Ah bas quand même ! Répondit Jay en la prenant dans les bras pour la chatouiller.

\- Arrête ! répondit Lila au bord des larmes. Erin et sa maîtresse rigolant tout autant.

\- Ok seulement si tu me fais un gros bisou magique.

\- D'accord. Lui répondit Lila en lui faisant un gros bisous puis en levant ses bras pour aller dans ceux d'Erin qui l'a prise sans hésitation.

\- Viens là sweetheart, moi aussi j'ai le droit à un bisous ? Lui sourit Erin.

\- Ouii.

\- Allez miss c'est l'heure. Dit sa maîtresse les coupant en pointant sa montre.

\- Allez petit monstre descend et va rejoindre tes amies. Dit Erin en la posant par terre mais Lila n'avait pas fini et posa la question qui lui pendait à la langue depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- Vous viendrez me chercher après ?

\- Oui on viendra on te la promis allez va en classe je suis sure que tes amis t'attendent ! Répondit Erin en essayant de paraître aussi contente que possible, la main de Jay posée sur son épaule.

\- D'accord à tout à l'heure. Lila courut s'asseoir à sa place à côté d'une petite fille brune et les deux détectives filèrent au district où ils furent accueillis par une nouvelle enquête qui venait d'arriver.

\- Salut tout le monde. Lança Halstead en entrant dans le hall où toute l'équipe se précipitait déjà. Voight sortit à ce moment de son bureau :

\- Halstead, Lindsay on a une enquête, demandez à quelqu'un de vous briffer et mettez vous au travail !

\- Oui boss. Répondirent les deux détectives en même temps avant de se diriger vers le tableau blanc, Antonio sur leurs pas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Erin et Jay avaient passé toute l'après midi sur la nouvelle affaire survenue le matin même pendant leur rendez-vous chez l'assistante sociale. C'était une affaire plus qu'ordinaire à premier coup d'œil mais qui se relevait être plus compliquée et tordue une fois qu'ils avaient commencé à rassembler leur premières informations : une jeune fille de la vingtaine, retrouvée morte dans le métro tôt le matin au début de l'heure de pointe. Personne n'avait rien vu ou entendu, le garde de nuit n'avait lui aussi rien trouvé d'inhabituel lors de sa dernière ronde vers 6h ce matin là.

Toute l'équipe avait été appelée et ils n'étaient pas prés de repartir de si tôt. Erin se leva de sa chaise vers 6:45pm et se dirigea dans la breakroom, suivit de Jay. Elle se servit une énième tasse de café et en remplit une autre pour Jay, sans même se retourner, elle savait qu'il était dans la pièce avec elle.

\- « Tu penses quoi de tout ça ? » demanda Erin en lui tendant sa tasse

\- « De quoi ? L'affaire ? »

\- « Bas oui, je me sens mal pour la famille de cette jeune fille, on ne sait rien d'elle ! Ca fait presque 2h que l'on cherche des antécédents sur la victime et que l'on a contacté nos indics et je n'ai rien trouvé »

\- « Moi non plus, je ne l'a sens pas vraiment cette affaire, on dirait un fantôme cette jeune fille, il nous faut un nom pour pouvoir en trouver plus »

\- « Ouais, comme on s'en doutait la carte d'identité était fausse, elle ne m'a rien donné je pense tout de même que le prénom qu'elle a utilisé est son vrai prénom mais on ne peut pas être sur. »

Pendant qu'Erin disait cela, elle se redirigea vers son bureau et Halstead en fit autant, après tout ils ne devaient en aucun cas perdre du temps. Lorsqu'ils se rassirent, ils virent Alvin et Ruzek revenir de la morgue où ils étaient voir si ils pouvaient ramener des informations. A leur tête et en regardant Ruzek accrocher une photo au tableau, leur petite escapade avait été plus fructueuse que les recherches des deux. Ils se relevèrent immédiatement et se positionnèrent devant le tableau, l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- « Amanda Astigs, 24 ans, a déjà fait de la prison pour possession et deal de drogue, pas de famille proche mais j'ai réussi avec l'aide des petits gars d'en bas à localiser sa tante au second degré je crois, enfin bref la personne la plus proche que l'on connaisse » leur dit Ruzek tandis-qu'Alvin se rasseyait à sa chaise derrière son bureau caché de tout et commençait à feuilleter on ne sait quoi.

Erin jeta un coup d'œil à Jay et lui murmura « c'est qui qui avait raison pour le prénom ? ». Elle reçut un petit coup de coude de Jay en guise de réponse.

\- « Ok il faut qu'on voit avec qui elle travaillait et maintenant qu'on a son prénom et nom de famille on va pouvoir affiner nos recherches » répondit Erin, contente que ça commence à prendre forme.

\- « Je pense pas qu'on va rentrer de si tôt chez nous ! » répondit Halstead en faisant un sourire du coin pour essayer de faire rire Lindsay mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Voight sortit de son bureau dans lequel il était depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la scène de crime soit 5h auparavant.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose mais je dois y aller seul, qu'est ce que vous avez ? Lança Voight tout en mettant sa veste.

\- Hum pas grand chose, voici Amanda Astigs, 24 ans, on est en train de chercher avec qui elle dealait et demain matin on va aller voir sa tante

\- D'accord merci Lindsay, continuez je reviens vite

Sur ce, Voight partit aussi vite qu'il le put. Toute l'équipe, présente se regarda puis se remit au travail même si le comportement de Voight avait été bizarre depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le corps ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer à parler en tout cas pour l'instant. Erin avait bien essayé de lui parler, en vain, il s'était juste enfermé dans son bureau et affairé à ses affaires comme toujours. Mais ce départ soudain surprit Erin de plus qu'il ne l'appelait que très rarement Lindsay. Il fallait à tout pris qu'elle lui parle mais il était déjà trop tard pour l'instant.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que chacun creusait afin de mettre la main sur les types ayant tué cette jeune femme. Mais personne n'avait prêté attention à l'heure. Il était déjà 6pm passées et la petite Lila, elle avait fini l'école depuis presque 2h maintenant. L'école avait bien essayé de téléphoner aux deux détectives mais ceux-ci avaient mis leur téléphone en mode vibreur et l'avaient posé sur le coin de leur bureau comme le reste de l'équipe pour ne pas être déranger par quelqu'un pendant leur enquête. Les seuls personnes qui pouvaient les appeler étaient leurs indics mais à cette heure ci c'était presque impossible pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un coup de fil de l'un d'eux, ils étaient tous en train de travailler. Mais c'était sans compter ce genre d'appel hyper urgent ! Au bout d'un moment Jay se leva et se dirigea vers la breakroom se prendre un café pour la cinquième fois de l'après-midi. Cette affaire était beaucoup plus stressante qu'il ne le pensait et vu leur piètre avancement ils ne rentreraient pas de si tôt chez eux. C'est à ce moment que Erin fit son apparition dans la pièce ramenant Jay de ses pensées à la réalité. En vrai gentleman, Jay lui remplit directement sa tasse de café sachant à quel point sa petite-amie ne pouvait se passer de sa dose habituelle qui était tout de même largement dépassée. Elle avait une tasse d'avance sur Jay et ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, le fait que Lila soit toute seule à l'école l'avait mise mal à l'aise et cette affaire n'avait fais qu'empirer les choses.

\- Merci, va vraiment falloir qu'on arrête parce que sinon à ce rythme on va avoir plus de caféine dans le corps que de sang ! Blagua Erin en prenant un gorgée de son café chaud.

\- Dit ca pour toi ! Lui rétorqua Jay

\- Hey, tu en as pris autant que moi cette après-midi ! Répliqua Erin en s'adossant à côté de Jay sur le meuble.

\- Mais c'est tellement bon n'est-ce pas ? Repris Jay en levant ses sourcils.

\- On se moque pas Halstead, je ne suis pas la seul accros ici ! Fut la réponse de Jay en recevant un coup sur l'épaule gauche. Erin fut interpellée par la suite par un bruit dans sa poche, elle fut surprise ce qui fit rire Jay, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait pris son téléphone de son bureau et l'avait glissé dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle sortit son téléphone pour regarder, de toute manière ils ne trouvaient rien et Voight allait certainement les renvoyer chez eux. Elle vit qu'elle avait deux appels manqués de l'école de lila et beaucoup de sms en attente de la directrice. Erin commença à paniquer légèrement, pourquoi l'école l'avait appelé, Lila allait-elle bien ? Elle se tourna vers Jay qui ayant regardé par dessus son épaule comme la plupart du temps avait vu les nombreux messages et appels manqués. Il s'était précipité à son bureau pour prendre son téléphone avant de retourner près d'Erin sous le regard étonné de ses collègues.

\- Ok, on reste calme Erin, si ça se trouve ce n'est rien » dit Jay calmement à Erin, essayant de se convaincre lui même.

\- Quoi ! Me dis pas qu'on a aussi essayé de te contacter ? Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Commença Erin qui fut immédiatement coupée lorsqu'elle vit l'heure qu'il était sur l'écran de Jay.

\- Oh mon dieu, Jay, T'as vu l'heure ?

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda l'interrogeait semblant ne pas réaliser l'heure, tant la pression et le stress de la nouvelle le préoccupait.

\- Jay ! Il est 6h passées ! Lila sortait à 4h15pm de son école, on l'a oublié ! Comment on a pu, on lui avait promis de venir la chercher !

\- Merde, t'inquiete pas, j'appelle son école et toi tu vas prévenir Voight.

\- Oui mais dépêche toi, je ne sais pas où elle peut-être, l'école doit avoir fermé depuis déjà longtemps et il ont du la mettre quelque part, oh non elle doit être morte de peur, elle se retrouve toute seule, on ne sait où, je m'en veut tellement jay..

Jay l'a prise dans ses bras musclés en même temps de composer le numéro de la directrice afin de savoir où se trouvait la puce. Lui aussi s'en voulait à mort mais il devait rester fort.

\- Mr Halstead, cela fait environ 2h que nous essayons de vous joindre, vous et votre coéquipière. Décrocha immédiatement la directrice ce qui mit fin à leur étreinte afin qu'Erin aille voir Hank pour le prévenir de la situation.

\- Oui nous sommes désolé nous sommes sur une enquête pas vraiment simple et nous n'avons pas fait attention.

\- Oui je m'en doutait mais quand même vous êtes sous la garde d'un enfant Monsieur, il va falloir s'en rendre compte ou j'appelle l'assistante sociale la prochaine fois ! Se fâcha la directrice qui est très attachée à ses élèves et à leur bien-être.

\- Oui nous sommes désolé, où est Lila s'il vous plaît ? Ne me dite pas qu'elle est toute seule ou je vous jure..

\- Stop, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai demandé à une maman de la ramener chez elle, j'ai toute confiance en elle nous vous inquiétez pas .

\- Merci, je vous revaudrait cela, pourrais-je avoir le nom de cette dame s'il vous plaît ?

\- Déjà envoyez, ne me refaite plus ce coup et surtout pas à ce petit ange, elle était en pleurs lorsqu'elle est partie.

\- Merci au revoir bonne soirée, je vous fais savoir lorsqu'on l'aura récupéré.

\- Merci bonne soirée . Sur ceux la directrice raccrocha et laissa Jay qui rejoignit Erin dans le bureau de voight en passant devant toute l'équipe qui s'était stoppée et qui regardait fixement le bureau de voight.

Dans le bureau de Voight, quelque minute plus tôt, Erin entra dans le bureau de Voight sans même prendre le temps de toquer à sa porte. Elle le trouva assis, son téléphone à la main en grande conversation avec on ne sait qui mais il semblait que ce soit pour l'enquête. Mais à le vue d'Erin, Voight vit son regard apeuré et coupa court à sa conversation même si il était avec le procureur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Erin ? Demanda-t-il en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Heu je ne voulais pas te déranger..

\- Non, non tu ne me dérangeras jamais tu le sais. Dis moi tout. Le coupa Voight en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Avec Jay on prenait un café et on a vu l'heure qu'il était et..

\- Lila, où est-elle ? Elle ne devait pas venir ici ?Dit soudainement Voight

\- Justement on ne sait pas où elle est, j'ai peur Hank, imagine qu'il lui soit arrivée quelque chose, sous notre protection je ne m'en remettrais pas. A ce moment Jay entra dans la pièce et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa belle voyant qu'elle allait craquer. Il avait bien vu le rapprochement des deux filles.

\- Je sais où elle est Erin, j'ai eu la directrice qui me l'a dit, elle va bien, on va la chercher ? Sergent si vous voulez bien bien-sur?

\- Oui allez y de tout façon j'allais vous renvoyer chez vous, cette petite doit être morte de peur.

\- Merci sergent

\- Merci Hank

Erin avait complètement oublié de demander à Voight comment c'était passé son petit tour dehors et pourquoi il agissait si bizarrement. Bon après tout il venait de rentrer et s'était directement mis derrière son bureau avec son téléphone à la main. Elle pourrait voir ca demain avec lui après avoir arranger les choses avec Lila bien-sur.

Les deux détectives ne se firent pas attendre et attrapèrent leurs affaires avant de sauter dans la 300 et de se diriger vers l'adresse que la directrice avait envoyé sur les deux portables. Une fois arrivés sur le seuil de la porte, Erin eut un moment de doute, elle saisit le bras de son petit-ami et lui dit d'une voix incertaine:

\- Et si elle ne voulait plus de nous, on lui avait fait une promesse.

\- Erin ne t'inquiete pas, elle comprendra elle est intelligente et elle t'aime ! On est comme sa famille maintenant. Lui répondit Jay en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui tu as raison, mais plus jamais on ne tient pas nos promesses, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Je commence à m'attacher à elle. Lui répondit Erin en baissant sa tête comme si elle était honteuse d'avoir admis cela.

\- Moi aussi je commence à bien l'aimer cette petite. Lui sourit Jay.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? Dit Erin en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds

\- Ah bon ? Lui dit son petit-ami en haussant les sourcils.

\- T'es bête. Rigola Erin en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur le torse.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Er. Se baissa Jay avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Merci. Souffla Erin, toujours ds ses bras

Erin toqua à la porte de la maison, pressée de revoir la petite bouille d'ange qui vivait avec eux depuis déjà deux jours. Une jeune femme leur ouvrit, un sourire charmant aux lèvres.

\- Vous devez être les détectives Halstead et Lindsay je présume ? Leur demanda-t-elle en les faisant entrer d'un geste de la main.

\- Oui c'est ça et vous ? Répondit Erin en lui montrant sa plaque suivi de Jay.

\- Je suis Jenny Hupston, la mère de Cory.

\- Oh ravie de vous rencontrer. Ou est Lila s'il vous plaît ? Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger longtemps il se fait tard. Dit Erin en regardant son coéquipier qui lui fit un signe de le tête.

\- Bien sur, elle n'a pas bougé de dessous la table du salon depuis qu'elle est ici et je pense qu'elle pleure.. Mais je n'ai pas pu l'approcher, ni même mon fils, Cory. Leur répondit en toute honnêteté Jenny en pointant la table.

\- Merci. Répondit erin en s'approchant de celle-ci pour aller récupérer son petit cœur comme elle avait pris l'habitude l'appeler.

\- sweetheart, c'est moi, Erin. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Tu avais promis ! Lui réprimanda Lila entre deux sanglots

\- Je sais mais on a eu une grosse affaire, on est vraiment désolé mon ange, n'est-ce pas Jay ? Se retourna Erin en regardant le jeune homme se baisser pour les rejoindre sous la table tandis que Jenny c'était tranquillement éloignée dans l'autre pièce.

\- Oui petit monstre, on ne voulait pas te faire de la peine, tu le sais.

\- Hmm, mais…. z'ai cru que j'allais être toute seule. Réussit à dire Lila avant d'éclater en sanglot. Ce qui fut trop pour Erin qui ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer aussi fort qu'elle pouvait de peur qu'elle ne l'a repousse. Mais au contraire le petite mis ses petits bras autour de son cou et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de celui-ci.

\- Pars plus zamais.

\- Non plus jamais, je te le promet, pinkie swear ? Lui dit Erin en tendant son petit doigt. Lila lui sourit et mis son petit doigt autour de celui d'Erin.

\- Allez les filles ça ne vous dit pas de sortir du dessous de la table et de rentrer à la maison ? Proposa Jay en se relevant. La petite ne fit que hocher de la tête, elle commençait à fatiguer, après avoir pleuré longtemps et la journée qu'elle venait de passer c'était normal. Erin se leva difficilement, Lila ne voulant pas quitter ses bras. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas se cogner et à ne pas cogner la tête de Lila puis se redressa avec l'aide de jay. Les trois se rendirent à l'entrée et les deux détectives remercièrent mille fois la jeune femme pour s'être occupée de lila.

\- Mais de rien , c'est tout à fait normal, je comprend mon mari est aussi dans la police donc vos imprévus je les comprend très bien, autant s'aider.

\- Oui merci encore, n'hésitez pas aussi. Sourit Erin

\- Merci on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps votre fils doit être fatigué comme celle-ci. Répondit jay en caressant la joue d'une Lila qui allait succombé au sommeil.

\- Oh le petit garnement n'est pas près d'être comme votre fille. Bonne soirée. Leur répondit Jenny en fermant la porte

\- Vous aussi et merci encore. Dit Jay en passant un bras autour de sa bien-aimée qui portait Lila qui n'était pas prête de la lâcher. Les deux détectives n'avaient même pas prêté attention à ce que la femme avait dit, cela avait semblé si naturel sur le coup. Mais l'inquiétude avait été tellement présente que maintenant qu'ils avaient récupérés Lila, rien ne semblait leur parvenir aux oreilles.

Erin s'assit derrière avec Lila à côté qui avait bien voulu se séparer de ses bras à cette condition et jay pris le volant, un sourire aux lèvres car ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait le droit de conduire en présence d'Erin!

\- Merci Lila ! Dit Jay pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- pourquoi ?

\- oui pourquoi Halstead ? Renchérit Erin

\- Bas je conduis. ! s'exclama Jay en faisant un clin d'œil à Lila qui rigola.

\- Profite je reprend le volant demain ! Dit Erin en arborant un sourire fière.

\- Ok, allez direction l'appartement pour un bon repas.

\- Ouii, z'ai super faim ! Répondit Lila soudainement bien éveillée.


End file.
